


You Are In So Much Trouble...(when I get home)

by Superskygrounder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superskygrounder/pseuds/Superskygrounder
Summary: Clarke has the day off and Lexa couldn't stay home with her, so Clarke lets Lexa know what she's missing, just as Lexa heads into an important meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from or what in the world prompted me to put this here, but here it is....
> 
> I'm just going to be over there...cringing in the corner
> 
> This is only edited by me, so any mistakes are my own.

Clarke had the day off, and she was bored. She had tried to convince Lexa to take the day off with her, but she claimed there was an important meeting that she couldn't miss. Lexa seemed genuinely disappointed, but Clarke was still bitter about having to spend the day alone.

She and Lexa had been living together for just over three years, and Clarke was sure that they would live together for the rest of their lives, but that didn't mean she didn't want to spend every spare minute in Lexa's presence. It still surprised Clarke that after five years together she still couldn't get enough of her girlfriend. She didn't think she ever would.

It was almost ten in the morning, and Clarke was still lounging in their plush, King sized bed, seeing no reason to get up at all. She had worked the late shift at the hospital the day before and didn't fall into bed until after midnight. Lexa had been fast asleep, so Clarke wrapped her body around that of her girlfriend and passed out the moment her head hit the pillow. Clarke had woken when Lexa had pressed a light kiss to her temple in goodbye early in the morning, and Clarke had valiantly tried to pull her love down, back into bed with her. Lexa had laughed and chastised Clarke about wrinkling her suit and promised to make it up to her when she got home. Clarke sulked and argued and tried to persuade Lexa for a few minutes and then finally, _reluctantly_ released her and let her go.

Clarke thought back to watching Lexa walk out of their bedroom, dressed in sharp dark gray suit pants, a white button-up shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a button up vest and an emerald green tie that made her eyes even more irresistible. Clarke could feel the tightening in her lower abdomen as she thought about how hot Lexa looked in a suit (in anything really), and found her left hand wandering up her thigh in response.

Clarke's eyes widened and her face took on a wicked grin, her hand stopped mid-thigh, and she quickly reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed her phone. She pressed the first contact in her recent calls list and was waiting for Lexa's robotic voicemail but was pleasantly surprised when Lexa's smooth voice greeted her instead.

"Good morning, Clarke," Lexa said.

"Oh. Hi, babe," Clarke said, trying to recover from the surprise of actually reaching Lexa. "I didn't expect you to answer."

"If you didn't want me to answer, why did you call?" Lexa asked, and Clarke could imagine Lexa's right eyebrow climbing her forehead with the question.

"I was planning to leave you a sexy voice mail," Clarke husked, dropping her voice a few octaves in explanation. "I was lying here thinking about the fact that you are the smartest, hottest, sexiest woman I have ever met and how lucky I am that you I'm yours."

"I'm yours as well, love," Lexa responded quietly.

"I know," Clarke hummed happily. "But I was thinking about your hot as fuck self when you left this morning, and it started me thinking about what I wanted to do to you both in and out of that suit you're wearing. Then my body began to tingle as I thought about what you might do to repay me for your absence when you got home, which led to this phone call; which was just supposed to be a message. However, now that I have you on the phone, can I convince you to come home?" Clarke breathed out.

Lexa took a deep breath before lowering her voice, "Clarke, you know there is nothing more I would like than for that to be possible, but it's not. I have to attend this meeting, it's important. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Clarke harumphed and replied in a sulky voice. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to help myself out in the mean time then."

Lexa laughed, "Jesus, Clarke. You're going to be the death of me. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Clarke replied softly before ending the call.

                                  *******************************************************

Five minutes later Lexa was walking into her meeting, thinking about what Clarke had said and trying not to imagine what her girlfriend might be doing at that moment when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked to see a notification from Clarke, so she opened her messages to find a photo of Clarke draped suggestively on their bed. As Lexa shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend another picture came in, this one with Clarke sitting against the headboard sans bottoms wearing only a white tank top. Lexa sucked in a breath as her phone vibrated multiple times in a row and she gulped and opened the first of the rapidly incoming messages with baited breath.

The first was another photo of Clarke with her hand under her shirt, playing with her left nipple and staring into the camera; Lexa could see that Clarke's nipples were making a sincere effort to poke through the light fabric of her tank top.

The next shows Clarke sliding her hand up her thigh, her other hand still playing with her nipple.

The third had Lexa inhaling sharply through her nose as Clarke’s left hand had made it to the apex of her thigh, and she was cupping her mound; her right hand had left her breast, and she was clutching the comforter beneath her. Clarke's eyes had closed, and a small smile is playing on her lips.

By this point, Lexa was breathing hard and squirming in her seat, trying to control her blush as her colleagues continued to fill up the meeting room. She knew she should stop and put her phone away, but found she couldn’t, and her eyes widened slightly, and her mouth went dry as the next photo came in.

This time Clarke had her head thrown back and two fingers buried deep inside her.

Lexa got up suddenly from her seat and headed for the door with a mumbled apology about having forgotten something and walked as quickly, but with as much dignity as she could muster, away from the board room toward the private bathroom down the hall. On the way, she hit the green button on her phone to Facetime Clarke.

It only rang once before the blonde picked up with a breathless “It took you long enough.”

Lexa can hear panting through the line, and she quickly dropped the volume on her phone as she made it to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Lexa pulled frantically at her belt and zipper of her pants as she propped the phone up on the counter so she could see Clarke and so that Clarke could see her and said tightly, “I can’t believe you did this," she started before her eyes went wide. "Holy fuck, Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed, standing frozen, watching as Clarke removed the fingers from her center and slowly put them in her mouth and sucked them clean, holding Lexa's gaze, before replacing them and continuing her ministrations.

Clarke chuckled in between gasps and then groaned out Lexa’s name.

Lexa felt her stomach clench, and she abruptly whipped down her soaking underwear and reached for her throbbing clit, hips jerking forward as she touched herself, “Goddddd, Clarke.”

Clarke’s pants and gasps were growing faster and louder, interspersed with obscenities and the breathless moaning of Lexa’s name, her head thrown back against the headboard.  
Lexa couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend as she circled her clit roughly and then pushed a finger inside moaning Clarke’s name in response.

Lexa’s pubic bone slammed against her hand as she fucked herself, hard, and she heard Clarke whispering that she’s close, so close. Lexa could feel herself approaching the edge as well and added another finger and pumped harder and faster, still watching as Clarke worked herself closer to the brink. The only sounds those of Clarke's quiet moans and the wet, sensual squelch of Lexa's hand moving in and out of her center.

Lexa began quietly moaning Clarke’s name over and over with every thrust, and she could hear her name coming from the phone in fast breathy whispers. Almost simultaneously both women called out the others name in an expression of ecstasy as they tumbled over the edge and into oblivion together.

After several long moments, when Lexa had come down from her orgasm, and she felt as though she could stand on her own again, she unclasped her hand from the side of the counter and slowly withdrew her fingers from between her legs. She turned to the sink and looked at the phone to see her gorgeous girlfriend laying blissfully against the headboard of their bed. “Clarke?” Lexa quietly said.

A similarly quiet “Lexa?” came from the phone, a small smile dancing on Clarke's lips.

“You are in so much trouble when I get home,” Lexa said, the smile unmistakable in her voice, while she quickly washed her hands and pulled up her ruined undergarments and pants.

A soft chuckle, a wink, and “I can hardly wait,” is all she got before she heard the connection terminate.

Lexa smiled and shook her head before quickly adjusting her suit and wiping the sweat from her brow and neck. She composed her face back into her usual stoic mask and returned to the boardroom.

As she walked in, she apologized for holding up the meeting and took her seat.

A colleague next to her asked if she got what she needed and Lexa smiled briefly and responded, “Yes, I certainly did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I did that? Neither can I...
> 
> What'd you think? I'm sort of afraid to ask.


End file.
